1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs. More particularly, the present invention relates to stacking and/or banquet style chairs.
2. Related Art
Banquet type chairs are often used in multi-purpose rooms to provide various different configurations and numbers, and can be stacked for storage when not needed. In addition, such chairs can have a thick foam cushion for comfort for extended periods of sitting.
Another type of chair has been provided with a corrugated flexing arrangement. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,617.